Die fantastische Welt von Gumball
Die fantastische Welt von Gumball ist eine Zeichentrickserie, die im Rahmen einer englisch-amerikanischen Zusammenarbeit von Cartoon Network seit 2011 produziert wird. Handlung Der zwölfjährige Gumball ist ein blauer Kater, der mit seiner Familie und Freunden in der Kleinstadt Elmore lebt. Sein Vater Richard ist ein fettes, rosa Kaninchen und verheiratet mit Nicole, einer blauen Katze. Während Richard das Haus und die Kinder hütet, sorgt Familienoberhaupt Nicole mit ihrer Arbeit in der Regenbogenfabrik für den Unterhalt. Wenn Gumball wieder mal nur Streiche und Chaos im Kopf hat, ist es seine clevere vierjährige Schwester Anais, ein pinkes Häschen, die meistens eine Katastrophe abwenden kann. Gumballs bester Freund ist Darwin, ein zehnjähriger Goldfisch, der ursprünglich als Haustier zur Familie kam. Seit ihm Beine gewachsen sind, geht er mit Gumball in die Schule und wird wie das dritte Kind der Familie behandelt. Gumball ist ein unverbesserlicher Optimist. Er probiert alles aus, wenn es nur irgendwie verspricht die Welt zu verbessern, seinen Mitbürgern zu helfen und ihm selbst damit Ruhm und Ehre einzubringen. Manche seiner Ideen lassen allerdings auch schon an seiner Intelligenz zweifeln. Zum Beispiel überlässt er in der Folge Der Geist''seinen Körper der ewig hungrigen Carrie, die sich danach mit Hilfe von Gumballs Körper in selbstzerstörerische Fressorgien hineinsteigert. Das einzige, was Gumball aus seinen Fehlern zu lernen scheint, ist, wie man das nächste mal noch größere Fehler macht. Charaktere * '''Gumball Watterson' spielt die Hauptrolle in der Serie. Er ist der Sohn der Watterson-Familie und offensichtlich gerade im Teenager-Alter. Vom Aussehen her ähnelt er einem blauen Kater. Er ist ein ziemlich sozialer Typ, und hinter den meisten seiner idiotischen Einfälle verbirgt sich der Wunsch, anderen etwas Gutes zu tun (auch wenn das in den meisten Fällen völlig daneben geht). Wenn er manchmal wütend über irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden wird, ist das meist eher gespielt und immer nur von kurzer Dauer. Er ist heimlich in Penny verliebt, die keimende Erdnuss. Trotz seiner Wildheit versucht er aber im Allgemeinen ehrlich, höflich und warmherzig zu sein. Er respektiert seine Mutter, aber macht sich oft über seinen Vater lustig. * Darwin Watterson war (in der Zeit vor der ersten Folge) einmal ein Goldfisch von Gumball. Eines Tages spülte Gumballs Vater ihn die Toilette herunter, weil er dachte, der Fisch wäre tot, obwohl dieser nur schlief. Die Liebe von Darwin zu Gumball war so groß, dass er auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem besten Freund eine Lunge und Beine bekam. Seitdem sind die beiden unzertrennliche Freunde und Darwin wurde als vollwertiges Familienmitglied von den Wattersons adoptiert. Aufgrund seines plötzlichen Wechsels von der Unterwasser-Welt in die Zivilisation erscheinen ihm viele Dinge noch ungewöhnlich und er begegnet ihnen mit einer unbekümmerten Naivität. Obwohl er von Gumballs Einfällen oft in Verlegenheit gebracht wird und sich dann hilflos versucht herauszureden, ist er seinem blauen Katzenfreund gegenüber sehr loyal und versucht oft durch verrückte Einfälle mit ihm mitzuhalten. Häufig hilft er Gumball aus verzwickten Situationen. * Anais Watterson ist die vier Jahre alte Tochter, die wie der Vater ein rosa Kaninchen darstellt, wobei sie, im Gegensatz zu ihm, eine normale Figur und eine überdurchschnittlich hohe Intelligenz besitzt. Von den Lehrern oft als Genie herausgestellt, gilt sie bei ihrem Bruder Gumball und dessen Freund Darwin aber als der Prototyp eines Strebers ohne eigene Einfälle. Gumball findet es zwar überflüssig, dass sie ihm ständig Ratschläge erteilt, aber tief im Inneren liebt er sie trotzdem. Obwohl Anais ständig etwas an Gumball auszusetzen hat, genießt sie es ihn bei seinen Abenteuern zu begleiten (auch wenn es nur dazu dient, sich wichtig zu machen). * Nicole Watterson ist die typisch überarbeitete Mutter zweier eigenen Kinder (Gumball und Anais) und eines adoptierten Goldfisches. Blau und mit typischen Merkmalen einer Katze, ähnelt sie äußerlich ihrem Sohn Gumball. Ihr Verantwortungsbewusstsein für die ganze Familie zeigt sich nicht nur in ihrer aufopferungsvollen Hausarbeit, sondern auch darin, dass sie die ganze Gesellschaft bei Bedarf in ihrem Kleinwagenherumkutschiert. Dass sie überarbeitet ist, zeigt sich auch darin, dass sie absichtlich Gegenstände kaputt macht, um sich selbst zu beschäftigen. Sie kann ziemlich schnell aus der Haut fahren, entweder wenn es Gumball und Darwin mit ihren Einfällen zu weit treiben, aber noch mehr, wenn sie ihren Ehemann Richard wieder beim Nichtstun vor dem Fernseher trifft, weshalb sie regelmäßig einen Anti-Aggressions-Kurs besucht. * Richard Watterson ist ein ziemlich übergewichtiges, rosafarbenes Kaninchen, das die meiste Zeit dösend vor dem Fernseher verbringt. Er verspricht hin und wieder, sich endlich nach einer Arbeit umzusehen, tut das jedoch nie. Sein Verantwortungsbewusstsein reicht gerade soweit aus, um in ihm von seiner Frau übertragene Hausarbeiten einzuwilligen. Seine Rest-Intelligenz setzt er dann dafür ein, mit List allen wirklichen Anstrengungen aus dem Wege zu gehen. Er hat einen unstillbaren Appetit (besonders auf Würstchen und Süßigkeiten) und sabbert bei dem danach folgenden Verdauungsschlaf auf dem Familien-Sofa vor sich hin. Manchmal versucht er sich bei Gumball und Darwin einzuschmeicheln, indem er sich an deren Streichen beteiligt. Sein Lieblingskind in der Familie ist wegen dessen Naivität der adoptierte Darwin. * Tobias Wilson ist ein regenbogenfarbiger Junge an der Elmore High. * Alan ist ein grüner Ballon an der Elmore High. Gumball mag ihn nicht besonders, obwohl oder weil Alan immer höflich und ruhig bleibt, egal, in welcher Verfassung er sich befindet. Er ist in einer Beziehung mit Carmen, einem weiblichen Kaktus. * Lesley ist eine Blume an der Elmore High. * Sara G. Lato ist ein Mädchen an der Elmore High. Ihr Aussehen ähnelt einer Eistüte. Sie mag Gumball und Darwin. Sie ist auch begeisterter Comic- und Manga-Fan. Sie zeichnet auch selbst Comics, in denen meistens Gumball und Darwin die Hauptrollen spielen. Obwohl ihre manische Besessenheit die beiden oft verunsichert, sind sie gerne mit ihr befreundet. * Penny Fitzgerald ist eine Mitschülerin Gumballs und seine absolute Traumfrau, obwohl er anfangs nie den Mut aufbrachte, es ihr zu gestehen. Es war jedoch von Anfang an offensichtlich, dass sie ebenso für ihn empfindet. Zu Beginn der Serie war Penny eine Erdnuss mit einem Geweih, doch in der Folge "Die Schale" bricht ihre äußere Hülle ab und sie ist nun ein feenartiges Wesen, das je nach Gemütszustand seine Gestalt wechseln kann. Penny hat eine Allergie gegen Heidelbeeren und ist ein Mitglied der Cheerleader-Mannschaft. * Carrie Krueger: Carrie ist ein Geist und eine Klassenkameradin von Gumball und Darwin. Sie ist ein typischer Emo und meistens schlecht gelaunt. Dennoch ist sie sehr gut mit Gumball und Darwin befreundet. In der Episode "The Matchmaker" kommt heraus, dass sie in letzteren verliebt ist und sie werden ein Paar. * Tina Rex ist ein gigantischer Tyrannosaurus Rex und Gumball und Darwin's schlimmster Feind in der Schule. Tina wohnt zusammen mit ihrem noch gewalttätigeren Vater auf einem Schrottplatz außerhalb der Stadt. Obwohl Tina weiblich ist, hat sie eine Stimme, die so tief und schallend klingt wie bei einem Drachen. Tina wird andauernd wütend, weswegen sie hinter sich oft eine Spur der Verwüstung lässt. Mit ihrer unkontrollierten Gewalt verletzt sie oft genug die anderen Schüler. In der Folge "Die Party" kommt heraus, dass Tina heimlich in Hektor verknallt ist (das einzige Wesen, das so groß ist, dass man immer nur einen seiner Füße sieht). * Hector Jötunheim ist ein gewaltiges, fellbesetztes Wesen, von dem aufgrund seiner Körpergröße meist nicht mehr als seine Füße vor der Kamera auftauchen. In einer Folge kommt heraus, dass er ein Riese ist. Es hält sich das Gerücht, dass sich Hektor mangels anderer passender Partner versucht, an Tina heranzumachen, die er in der Folge "Die Party" bereits zum Tanzen aufgefordert hat. In der Folge "The Night" ist aber auch ersichtlich, dass er auch für Sarah, eine sprechende Eiswaffel, schwärmt. * Larry Needlemeyer ist der Verkäufer von verschiedenen Läden, wie eine Tankstelle oder einen Burgerladen. * Direktor Brown ist der Direktor der Schule. Er ist in Miss Simian verliebt. * Miss Simian ist eine ältere Pavian-Dame, die Gumballs and Darwins Klassenlehrerin ist und offensichtlich unter einer Sadistischen Persönlichkeitsstörung leidet. Sie hat großen Gefallen daran, den Schülern unlösbare Aufgaben zu geben und sie anschließend mies zu bewerten. Der Fakt, dass sie bereits den Tag in einer gereizten Stimmung beginnt und ihre Unfreundlichkeit im Laufe des Unterrichts noch weiter steigert hat vermutlich damit zu tun, dass sie bereits seit geschätzt 300.000 Jahren als Lehrerin arbeitet. Sie hat eine unterwürfige Hingabe und Leidenschaft für den Schuldirektor Brown, und dieser erwidert ihre Gefühle mit einer Art höflichen Passivität. Miss Simian hasst Gumball aus ganzem Herzen und versucht alles nur Mögliche, um seine Aktivitäten zu durchkreuzen. * Godfrey und Margret Robinson sind die schlechtgelaunten Nachbarn der Wattersons. Sie hassen ihre Nachbarn. Synchronisation da:Gumballs fantastiske verden en:The Amazing World of Gumball es:El Increíble Mundo de Gumball pl:Niesamowity świat Gumballa pt-br:O Incrível Mundo de Gumball tr:The Amazing World Of Gumball Kategorie:Zeichentrickserie